


Sour Times

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed is... very not happy right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Times

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd.

Ed huddled, shivering, in the corner of what was apparently his room now. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rested his forehead against his knees, eyes tightly shut. He didn't _want_ to be here. He didn't _want_ to be wearing this unfamiliar, loose, overly large clothing that he woke up in.

He just wanted to go home. Or die. Again.

His cheeks flushed in shame as he remembered what he was now. And what he no longer was.

"Aww. Is the Fullmetal Shorty upset about his lost humanity?"

Ed's head jerked up in startlement. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he completely missed Envy's arrival.

"Go away." Ed's retort lacked its usual bite and was only subdued.

Envy snorted. "Make me."

Ed just looked away and hugged his legs tighter.

"How pathetic. Just look at you. You'd probably wilt like a damned flower if someone called you a monster. You are one, you know. _Now_ where's your superiority and smug know-it-all attitude, huh?"

Ed felt sick. He swallowed back against the taste rising up in the back of his throat. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" he whispered.

Envy ignored Ed's question. "So, still think that we're just mistakes that need to be corrected? Since you and I _both_ know that you were created on purpose. And what about your friends? What do you think _they'll_ think of you? I'll tell you what they'll think. They'll think that you're a failure. One who's come back to kill th--"

Ed couldn't help himself and threw up. Envy swore and sprang towards him. "You stupid, _stupid_ brat. If it turns out that you just wasted those..."

Envy scooped up the biggest of the red stones and held them up to Ed's lips. Ed simply turned his face away. Exasperated, Envy grabbed Ed by the jaw, forced him to open his mouth and shoved them in; closing Ed's mouth for him afterwards and rubbing his throat until he convulsively swallowed. Envy managed to save another handful that way before the rest melted.

"You useless little idiot," Envy muttered.

"Actually, if there's anyone to be blamed, it's you for making him sick in the first place," Lust told Envy coldly from the door. " _She_ sent me looking for you. Seems she has a job for you."

Envy growled and left. Ed edged away from the red puddle that was all that remained of the unsalvaged red stones. The movement drew Lust's attention to him.

"Why are you over there instead of in bed where you belong? Master said you aren't strong enough to get out of bed for at least another two days." She stalked over to Ed and levered him up to frog-march him back to the bed. Ed's right knee inadvertently proved Dante right by giving out on him about halfway there. Lust let out a hiss of annoyance and carried Ed the rest of the way.

"Now stay put," she ordered curtly once he was back in bed. When she left, Ed turned over on his side, facing away from the door, and pulled the blankets up over his head.


End file.
